This invention relates to a method for the preparation of flexible polyester polyurethane foam by reaction of at least difunctional polyesterols with at least difunctional organic isocyanates in the presence of a catalyst and a stabilizer mixture of organic and organosilicon compounds, water, optionally blowing agents and optionally conventional additives. More particularly, this invention relates to the use of a particularly advantageous stabilizer mixture for the preparation of flexible polyester polyurethane foams.
According to the present state of the art, basically the following types of stabilizers come into consideration.